Bubble Butt
by Erianthings
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has a nice ass. Rated T for possible future chapter lovin'.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic on this account, well I usually do homestuck fics but this is sort of a gift for someone. I began to before Valentine's Day, so um it's pretty late. :'3 Contains butts, kisses, and ~*~cuddling~*~. I'm not sure if I will continue it, this was just supposed to be fluff but if by chance I get a few requests then I'll consider it. As always reviews are welcomed, but if you have something bad to say please don't do it because you dislike the paring, I've got that before and it's extremely annoying. **

**Anyways I'll stop being an tight ass and let you enjoy!**

**-Marceline-**

That bubble butt.

It's fantastic, pure, _round, _not to mention tasty.

Or at least she imagined it was.

The princess was very tedious; Marceline suspected she never did a dirty thing in her snooty royal life. She was so pure, it made the vampire snarl. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, possibly even more. Bonnie wouldn't let her. She wouldn't even let her drool over it, in a metaphoric sense of course.

Today was Valentine's Day. The most romantic, cheesy, girly day ever. Bonnie wasn't her girlfriend, they were considered friends in her sight; she was pleasantly unaware of the dirty thoughts that lingered in the Queen's mind. That poor, oblivious girl.

But today that would all change.

Marce sat in her rather foul maintained home, her dog propped against her leg and a bright pink piece of construction paper in her grip. She snarled her lip at the color, it was so, pink. And bright. So lame, but probably the only way she was going to get anywhere and stop acting like she had this like girly love struck crush on the pink princess.

Pink, decadent princess.

Marceline held a pair of scissors in her other hand after jamming candy red headphones into her ears. Pressing play on the iPod in front of her, she began to cut out possibly the cheesiest shape ever.

One heart later.

The undead teen uncapped a marker, the stench near unbearable given the current state of her abode. _Bleh. _She quickly scribbled on a few romantic lovey-dovey words.

_Dear Bonnie_,

_Haven't you seen my eyes staring at you?_

_Pleading for your bubblegum flavored heart?_

_Don't you feel that way too?_

_I misewell make our start. _

_You're sweet as a clementine, so Bonnie,_

_Will you be my valentine? _

_-M_

She blinked, looking down at the card for a few moments and scanning it for errors.

_Wait, did clementine and valentine even rhyme? Was a clementine even sweet?_

She sighed lightly, tempted to just crumple up the paper and toss it aside. Maybe even give up this foolish hope of Bonnie and her. But the least she could do was try, right? Nothing bad would come out of that?

Marceline unplugged her earphones and rubbed her forehead a little, a small nervous clump making its way to her stomach. She might turn it down, possibly even laugh at the foolishness of it. Would she think it was stupid? Girly? Well, Bonnie wasn't only made of sugar. She could definitely be spice too. One of the things Marceline loved about her.

_No. _

_You were giving her this letter._

_You would drop it through her window and you would be damn proud. _

_Bonnie would like it, you two would kiss, and you'd be her girlfriend._

With a confident thought, Marceline nodded and began to float off her couch, gently setting her dog aside.

**-PB-**

Night came faster than expected for the Princess, work and people started piling out of the main hallway and she was finally free to put her feet up.

Not literally, a princess of her taste would never do that!

But rest, yes. A new shipment of pillows had just come and it was about time for a much need slumber.

Bonnie sighed, gathering what paper was left on her bright red clipboard and starting up the stairs that led to her bedchamber. The night was unpredictably silent, usually there'd be a few couples of candy people running around and doing their daily business, but it was quiet.

Well it was Valentine's Day, probably the most loved day of the Candy People.

Bonnie however, would go to bed alone. What happened to Finn? Had he found someone else or maybe chickened out? She could recall Lady Rainicorn calling her about Jake's gift, which was a hardy pack of fake human meat and multicolored flowers.

She remembered asking about Finn, but Lady simply said he wasn't around. It was a shame, really, she loved being around Finn. He was one of her best bros, and there was a strong chance she would have agreed to be the kid's valentine. What more could she do for him in return for saving her life all these years?

Bonnie pulled back the curtain that exposed her room on the top floor of the Castle, it being decorated with multiple shades of pink and red, the occasional green and blue here and there.

The princess sighed, setting her footwear aside along with her clipboard, followed by the removal of her dress. She daintily placed it in the hamper, then going to pick out a nice, silky nightgown. The small chirping of the chocolate peanut butter crickets was the last thing she could hear, and while very hypnotic and peaceful, it was sort of sad to be going to bed alone.

Still she sucked it up and sat down in the many pillows, picking out a thick book to read.

And then the chirping stopped.

_Knock knock knock._

Bonnie looked up from her book, scanning the room. Nothing came after that mysterious knock, so she went back to reading.

"_He tiptoed outside; wind blowing his raven black hair back and the song of many distant winds all clashing was like music to his ears."_

Bonnie cooed to herself, peacefully lying back in bed even though the crickets had mysteriously stopped.

_Knock,_

_Knock,_

_Knock. _

This time the noise being a little slower, PB jolted up, a tad more frustrated than before. She gently placed the book on her bed and got up, looking around.

"Who's there?" Her bubbly voice nearly cracking due to fear.

"It's me…"

The voice was pretty familiar if not overly creepy, still the Princess couldn't figure who it was.

"Me, who?"

She said a little bit more skeptically, slowly making her way around her room, checking through cabinets and hampers.

"Marceline."

The princess paused, becoming ever so distant at that name. What was she doing here so late- and more importantly- where was she hiding?

"Come out!" Bonnie crossed her arms and looked around her room, standing near her wardrobe.

"I am out… outside."

PB raised one of her eyebrows before glancing towards the window. She nearly jumped in fright, how did she not see? The vampire's bright blue eyes glistened in the dark, as innocent she looked. Wait, why did she look so nervous and innocent? Bonnie shook her head and slowly but surely opened the window.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled before handed a note.

The princess glanced at Marceline, who was looking right back. She looked down at the letter, it being bright pink and creased in half, almost matching half of a-

_Whoa._

_Whoa._

_What? _

Bonnie slowly pealed open the card, reading each word carefully. The card was shaped as a heart, it was pink, just like her, and the words were clearly written in black sharpie. While the words were deep, it was extremely cheesy. It didn't look well thought out to her, but by the look in those gleaming vampire eyes, how could she possibly reject her?

But this was all new news. How long had Marceline liked her? It was like a tsunami crashed on her shoulders, while at the same time, she was more interested in how long, and why. The feelings she felt were an odd twist between curiosity and excitement.

Marceline was still staring at her, trying to read a reaction off the pink princess' face. Though she stayed silent for what felt like years, the vampire just floated there and watched her.

What to say next? She wanted to say yes. But…. Would it be too surprising? Too off guard? Did Marceline _expect _to be turned down? A little nervous, Bonnie finally regained eye contact with the seemingly frozen queen.

"Marceline, this is really… sweet…" She started, scrunching her mouth to the side in an effort to find the right words. This all had happened so unexpectedly, they actually hadn't spoken in a few weeks.

"…And?" Marceline rested her chin on the princess' window sill, not breaking from eye contact.

There was a slight pause.

_You're blowing it. _

Bonnie shook her head a little, looking back at the vampire with a small smile.

"Sure I'll be your Valentine!" Bonnie smiled even more at the pleased look on the other's face, she began to float upwards and into the brightly colored room.

-**Marceline-**

_She had said yes. Did this mean you two were girlfriends?_

Thoughts dashed through Marceline's mind, it was sort of hard to believe Bonnie said yes. Things rushed so fast; it was hard to grip as she entered the window into the princess' bed chamber. She hovered gently in front of the other royalty, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face before regaining confidence. And by that, she straitened her back and planted a sly smirk across her lips.

"Sweet," The vampire responded, her voice coming out a little less sincere than intended. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, seemingly confused by Marceline's sudden bold attitude. In an effort to reassure her, Marce floated quickly floated forward and did what she had been wanting to do for a _long _time now. She kissed her.

PB let out a small surprised squeak, naturally bracing herself by lifting her hands in front of her face, however Marceline wasn't going to just be shooed away by her hands. He grabbed the princess' wrists, moving them out of the way as her lips brushed gently against Bonnie's.

There was silence as they kissed. Almost nervous for the outcome, Marceline attempted to deepen the kiss, moving her hands from Bubblegum's wrists to the back of her head, pulling it forward.

She had to be careful, one move that Bonnie wasn't used to and their kiss would be ruined.

Much to the vampires shock, Bonnibelle kissed back. Her hands gently placed on Marceline's hot cheeks, not bothered by the deepening at all, in fact seemed to enjoy it.

Her next move wasn't so smart.

The Vampire Queen let her hands reach down to her Valentine's waist, letting her feet hit the ground with a small clunk sound. They grew closer, Bonnie's hands not moving from her cheeks. Marceline wanted to go further, perhaps even taste the candy tongue, but she still wasn't sure how far to go. Vampires never had a strong sense on when to start and when to stop, or even when to slow down. They acted on impulse and frequently regretted it, because it could be from fighting a whywolf that wouldn't back down and evidently getting scraped up, or kissing a beautiful princess that was extremely pure. Marceline was a bit taller than the princess was, her boots giving her an extra boost, though Bonnie could easily match her height due to her posture.

While Bonnie didn't seem to take notice to the hand placed on her hips, the certainly did when the vampire began traveling further down and brushed her fingers against her ass.

"Marceline!" She gasped, breaking the kiss and breathing a little.

"Oh uh... sorry."

PB only gave her a warning look, slumping down to rest her head on her Valentine's chest.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Marceline?"

"Listen I... really like you, okay? Like, more than a friend."

"Obviously." The princess chuckled lightly.

Marceline was slowly becoming flustered, her more intelligent crush causing a small cerulean blush to form.

"So... do you like me back?"

There was a heart wrenching pause before Bubblegum laughed a little and hugged her tighter.

"Yes, I think I do. I'll admit: This was unexpected and I don't know what to think of it. Though before we get any further we should probably go on a date or something?"

_Wait._

Did Bonnie just ask her out? Marceline beamed a little inside, and nodded a bit.

"Sure, sounds good." The vampire responded, all confidence perfectly fit into her voice.

They stood there for a little while, Marceline's hand on her waist again and Bonnie's arms draped around her shoulders. This date had to be perfect, it had to prove to PB that The Vampire Queen could show her a good time and prove her feelings. If there was one being, in all of Ooo, who could show some science loving adora-nerd princess a good time, it was Marceline.


End file.
